The invention concerns a method for controlling a papermaking machine/board machine/tissue machine or the like, which papermaking machine/board machine/tissue machine or the like includes basic unit assembly groups, such as a headbox, a wire section, a press, a drying section, a coating unit, a finishing machine etc., and wherein the machine control system of the papermaking machine/board machine/tissue machine includes a central processing unit (e.g. a unit for control room, alarm and other such functions), one or more process control units and one or more input/output units connected over control cables with the controlled units or actuators.
The invention also concerns an integrated machine control module for the machine control system of the papermaking machine/board machine/tissue machine or such, which machine control system includes a central processing unit (e.g. a unit for control room, alarm and other such functions), one or more process control units and one or more input/output units as well as data transmission connections between the units.
The present invention is concerned with a machine control system of a papermaking machine and with the location of components of the machine control system. In this context, a machine control system means machine control, process control, quality control and monitoring systems. The method according to the invention is also suitable for use in machines for reconverting paper/board (printing machines, laminate production).
A machine control system for use in controlling a papermaking machine includes process control units and input/output units, which in known solutions are given centralized locations outside the machine components. From the centralized location compartment cables are drawn to the papermaking machine""s basic unit assembly groups and the cables are connected with each controlled piece of equipment or machine part. In such an arrangement the process control units and input/output units of the machine control system are located in a compartment intended for electric equipment, wherein they are protected against moisture, temperature variations and other environmental stresses.
In the arrangement described above, a control cable is brought to each controlled unit of the papermaking machine from an assembly compartment, which is located elsewhere and wherein the machine control system""s process control units and input/output units are located. This cabling work between the assembly compartment and the basic unit assembly groups is done on the work site where the papermaking machine is installed. The installation work includes drawing of main cables and unit cables, connecting of cable ends and testing of cable connections. The above-mentioned connecting work is done after the installation of the mechanical machine and it thereby considerably prolongs the time needed for installation of the papermaking machine.
Locating the equipment units of the machine control system together with the basic unit assembly groups of the paper making machine""s is prevented by the problematic adverse ambient conditions located at each basic unit assembly group of the paper making machine, where high temperatures, moisture and harmful concentrations is a common occurrence and prevents the locating of sensitive electronic components thereabout. The present encapsulation of the machine control system does not provide adequate protection against ambient conditions, nor is any monitoring associated with protection arranged for the electromechanical equipment used today. For this reason, the input/output units and control units of the machine control system are located outside the paper making machine""s basic unit assembly groups, where suitable conditions for computer and electronic components can easily be arranged.
It is a purpose of the present invention to bring about such an arrangement, wherein the input/output units and/or process control units of the machine control system can be located in connection with the papermaking machine""s basic unit assembly groups.
It is yet another purpose of the invention also to bring about such an arrangement, wherein the units of the machine control system are located in connection with the papermaking machine""s basic unit assembly groups in a compartment, wherein the temperature and moisture conditions within the protected compartment are monitored.
In addition, it is a purpose of the present invention to bring about such a method, by which cabling is reduced between the process control and input/output units of the machine control system and the controlled actuators located in the basic unit assembly groups.
An additional purpose of the invention is to bring about such a method, by which the input/output units of the machine control system are located in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine.
An additional purpose of the invention is to bring about such a method, by which the process control units of the machine control system are located in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine.
An additional purpose of the invention is to bring about such a method, by which the process control units and/or input/output units of the machine control system to be located in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine are protected against stresses and vibrations from the existing environment.
An additional purpose of the invention is to bring about such a method, by which the cabling between the machine control system and the equipment to be connected therewith is performed and tested before the papermaking machine is delivered to the customer.
To achieve the said objectives as well as those emerging hereinafter, the method according to the invention is characterized mainly in that in the method the process control units and/or input/output units of the machine control system are located in a mechanical machine part in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine/board machine/tissue machine or such.
The integrated machine control module according to the invention is characterized in that the integrated machine control module includes an internal cabinet, wherein the process control units and/or input/output units of the machine control system are located, and therein the internal cabinet means are arranged for monitoring ambient conditions as well as means for eliminating stresses caused by ambient conditions in such a way that the integrated machine control module can be located in ambient conditions existing in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine.
Locating the input/output units and/or process control units of the machine control system in connection with the basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine will reduce cabling work considerably and will save cable material between the input/output units and the controlled equipment. At the same time, a considerable reduction is achieved in the installation delivery cycle. On the installation site, cabling need be arranged only for the voltage supply and for the bus connection between a part of the centralized system and the input/output units.
In the arrangement according to the invention, the units of the machine control system are located in connection with the mechanical basic unit assembly groups of the paper making machine, the hydraulic centers or other such entities in the same assembly with other automation. Basic unit assembly groups of the papermaking machine are e.g. the headbox, the wire section, the press, the drying section, the on-line/off-line coating units, the on-line/off-line calender and other finishing machines. In the location according to the invention, the process control units and input/output units are protected against temperature, moisture and vibration stresses from the environment by an encapsulation suitable for the purpose.
In the arrangement according to the invention, the units of the machine control system are encapsulated in such a way that temperature measurement, monitoring, pressure measurement and removal of accumulated moisture are arranged within the capsule. Lead-ins of the cabling are arranged to be tightly fitted thereby preventing air around the capsule from entering through the lead-ins.
In the arrangement according to the invention, the units of the machine control system are protected in such a way that their reliable operation will remain at least at the present level, although the ambient conditions of the place of location according to the invention become considerably more difficult compared with earlier practice.